Soul Eater Truth or Dare
by biggestsoulxmakafan
Summary: Soul Eater Truth or dare, where you send in any truth or dare for any character and they will do it. Rated T just to be a little safe
1. Chapter 1

I don't known Soul Eater in anyway, nor do I own the characters. They already all owned by the funimation company.

Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."

* * *

Welcome, this is not the first chapter, this is me asking you guys to send in truths and dares to anyone in the Soul Eater cast. They can be stupid, funny, romantic, mean, I don't really care as long as you guys send them in. So please hurry up and either PM me your truths and dares or just right them in the reviews. Thank you.


	2. it now beginning for real

I don't known Soul Eater in anyway, nor do I own the characters. They already all owned by the funimation company.

Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."

* * *

Emma: Hello and welcom to th-

Blackstar: SOUL EATER TRUTH OR DARE STORY SESSION THING!

Maka: Maka... CHOP *slams a 900 page dictionary on Blackstars head*

Tsubaki: Blackstar!

Maka: *stands there grinning darkly* heh heh heh

Kid: Maka your grin is asymmetrical!

Maka: I DON"T CA-

Emma: Ok, everyone calm down!

Soul: Ya, you're all so uncool

Emma: Shut up Soul, no one cares, now we need to start these truths and dares, ok these are from 2clap

dare someone to change clothes with the person to their right.  
Dare someone to touch toilet water (preferably kid cuz he will freak out the most)  
Dare BlackStar to kiss Tsubaki  
Dare someone to streak down the street (possibly Liz or patty but only if they are really drunk.)  
Dare someone to mess up one room in Kids house.  
Dare someone to take one of Makas book and rip out a non-important page.

Emma: Ok, since it doesn't say on everyone who they want the dares to be done by I guess I'll choose. Kid you get the first one

Kid: *looks to his right and sees Tsubaki*

Emma: You guys can go change in the school bathrooms and well you're in there kid, you're going to stick your hands in the toliet

Kid: But thats so unsanitary! And gross! And I can't!

Liz: Don't worry I'll take care of this when it comes up

Emma: Ok, but lets go get the cloths switch thing done

Everyone: *runs to the bathroom*

Tsubaki: *goes into a stall*

Kid: *goes into a different stall next to Tsubakis and throughs his cloths over to her*

Tsubaki: *catches the cloths and throws over hers, then puts on Kids cloths and walks out*

Kid: *walks out wearing Tsubakis cloths*

Liz: Hey hey hey, get back in there! *shoves kid back in and then shoves his hand into the water*

Kid: Ahhhhh! *girly shriek and runs to the sink, then starts washing his hands* I gotta get clean I gotta get clean I gotta get clean!

Emma: Ok, now Blackstar kiss Tsubaki! *pulls out a camera*

Maka: Why do you have a-

Emma: Ya know I ship more then just you and Soul ok!

Maka: *blushes slightly and looks over at Soul whos laughing at Kid*

Blackstar: You're great god will do it! *kisses Tsubaki*

Emma: *quickly takes a picture*

Blackstar and Tsubaki: *still kissing*

Soul: uhhh guys?

Patty: Hahahahahaha they all mushy and red stuff!

Maka: Tsubaki? Blackstar?

Tsubaki: *pulls away blushing* um, whats the next dare?

Maka: Patty has to go streaking but first she must get drunk

Patty: *looks over at them finishing another beer and throwing it into a huge stack of empty beers* Ok *Tears off all her cloths and jumps out window and runs down the street singing a song about gariaffes and what not*

Liz: So, how long should th-

Kid: I say five minutes

Liz: ok

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Patty: *jumps back through the window magically dressed and not drunk*

Emma: Ok next dare, Kid has to mess up his own room

Kid: But But But

Emma: NOW

Kid: *scurries into his room and then theres an expolsion* There *walks back out* I blew it up

Maka: Does that count?

Emma: I guess so, ok Soul rip out one of the nonimportant pages of Makas books

Soul: Ok *takes one of Makas books and rips out a nonimportant page* ther-

Maka: *Growls and maka chops soul 7 times*

Soul: I think I'm ok

Kid: No you have to do it 8 times!

Maka: Ok *maka chops soul another time*

Soul: *dies*

Emma: Ok, the next set of truths or dares and stuff comes from KensieLaine2559

I would like for Black Star to dare Kid to let Liz have the day off on a mission and for Kid to only use Patty. Or for Crona to dare Ragnarok to be nice to Maka (this is definitely a Crona thing to say and something Ragnarok would hate to do). Thanks for coming up with this idea. It should be fun.

Blackstar: OK, I DARE YOU KID TO LET LIZ HAVE THE DAY OFF SO FOR EVERY MISSION ON YOU'LL BE ASYMMETRICAL!

Kid: Liz, y-you ha-a-a-ve the d-day off *faints*

Liz: YES! I'm going to Hawii! I'm going to Hawii! *does messed up dance*

Crona: N-now I go?

Maka: Yep

Crona: O-ok, R-ragnarok, I d-dare you t-to be nice to M-maka

Ragnarok: Thats a stupid dare but whatever

Emma: Now we have a person who reffered to be unknown and they said

I dare soul to fight kid without the assitance of his wepons winer gets maka all to himself for a week looser has to be a servant to winer for week. I dare stien to disect black star and medusa. Thats all for now buy just wait untill next time.

Kid: Wait, but all I have at the moment is one weapon, does that still count, or do I sti-

Soul: *tackles Kid and cuts off some of his hair*

Kid: *girly shreik and dies*

Soul: *grabs maka by the waist* now I have Maka and a rich servent, this is gonna be awesome

Maka: I never agreed to th-

Emma: Ok, thats all the time we have for now

Maka: Wait Emma, what do I do about hi-

Emma: Please send in more truths and dares

Maka: Emma, he-

Emma: Ok, bye

Maka: Emmmmmmmaaaaa!

Emma: *runs away*


End file.
